Desire
by Wouahho
Summary: Mukuro relate les dix années d'obsession et de désirs ayant consumé son esprit. Lemon, Masturbation, Character's death, Nécrophilie, le Rating M est pas là pour faire joli!


**Crédit :** Reborn! ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, les droits d'éditions à Glénat, pour mon plus grand malheur... Hinhin Bwooooh! Tout ce qui m'appartient ici, c'est mon imagination.

**Pairing :** Mukuro/sa main et 6927

**Warning :** Comme le dit le résumé, masturbation, lemon et nécrophilie! Puis un Mukuro bien tordu comme on l'aime : ). Dois-je vous avertir à nouveau pour mon orthographe douteuse?

* * *

><p>Je l'aimais à m'en rendre fou.<p>

Cette histoire a commencé il y a une dizaine d'années, je traquais pour la première fois cet enfant à peine plus jeune que moi en quête de puissance afin de réduire à néant ce monde, pourri jusqu'aux racines, m'ayant arraché mon humanité. Son nom était Tsunayoshi Sawada, et je l'ai hais au premier regard. Il n'était pour moi qu'un de ces chiens de la Mafia, ces montres prêt à tout, même à faire endurer les pires souffrances aux plus chétives créatures uniquement pour maintenir leur poigne de fer sur l'industrie souterraine. Je voyais en ce corps, celui du futur Boss Vongola, de quoi faire déferler ma rage et finalement prendre cette revanche qui me semblait des plus méritée sur ce passé baigné de cauchemars et de sang qui fut le mien.

A cette époque, je m'imaginais déjà maître de son esprit, torturant ce pauvre garçon tandis que je posséderais son être, m'invitant au plus profond de son âme pour le tourmenter, le hanter, le détruire, et réduire en miette le règne des organisations du crime grâce à la puissance que me confèrerais son statut de chef de la plus imposante famille. Cela m'obsédait tellement, tellement, que les semaines précédant ma défaite, je ne pu m'empêcher de me masturber en songeant à cette victoire qui me semblait toute promise. D'une de mes mains, je parcourais mon abdomen effleurant ma peau comme le ferait une plume, remontant lentement tandis que mes caresses se faisaient plus persistantes, redécouvrant mon propre corps et appréciant avec délectation mes propres gémissements. Avec la plus grande des douceurs, et sans perdre mon temps à me déganter, je titillais, d'abord du bout des doigts, mes deux petits boutons de chairs avant de ne leur accorder de plus en plus d'attention, m'arquant pour m'enivrer encore plus de cette merveilleuse sensation, comme si ces mains n'étaient pas les miennes. Puis je me surprenais, seul au milieu de cette pièce délabré, à supplier mon bourreau imaginaire de mettre à terme cette doucereuse torture, sentant mon membre désespérément dur sous son petit nid de tissus. C'est ainsi que, changeant du tout au tout, un sourire angoissant habillant mes lèvres, je me hâtais à me débarrasser de cette embarrassante barrière qui comprimait ma virilité et enserrais avec force ma verge tendue, commençant à m'administrer de rapides et puissants vas et viens, pressant et frottant douloureusement mon pouce sur la partie supérieure, mon visage désormais transformer en un rictus inhumain. Quiconque m'aurait vu dans cet état m'aurait cru fou, possédé, bon à être enfermé, mais ce délicieux plaisir que je ressentais en m'imaginant faire subir à ce pauvre gamin les mêmes supplices était si exaltant que j'en perdais mon contrôle. Puis finalement, après un certain temps, je finissais par atteindre l'orgasme, laissant ma propre semence se répandre sur ma paume, mes phalanges et le bout de mes doigts. Ne m'arrêtant pas à cela, imaginant ce lait comme celui de ma victime, j'en léchais minutieusement chaque gouttes, laissant le liquide chaud et amer glisser avec plaisance dans ma gorge avant de me laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé défoncé, seul mobilier de cette trop spacieuse pièce, le souffle court et les joues rosies par l'effort, murmurant, toujours ce même sourire malsain aux bords des lèvres, ce nom pareil au fruit défendu. « Tsunayoshi Sawada ».

Mais je goutais amèrement à la défaite après une bataille acharnée contre ce garçon à la détermination dépassant le commun des mortels. Puis, pour me punir de mon avarice, l'on m'envoya dans les plus bas niveaux de cette prison nommée Vindice, laissant mon corps totalement immobilisé par ces lourdes chaines enchevêtrées tout autour de mon être baigné dans les eaux glaciales de ce lieu sans lumière. Le temps qui passait ne me semblait être qu'un long cauchemar, tentant de temps à autre de m'évader dans mes pensées, repensant à ces tortures imaginaire que je me plaisais à faire subir à cet adorable garçon, sentant à nouveau cette luxure naître en mon bas ventre… Que je ne pouvais cependant pas contenter, dû à l'absence de liberté que mes mouvements m'octroyaient. Je restais ainsi durant de longues minutes, peut être était-ce des heures, le corps désireux, incapable d'arrêter ce supplice effroyable. Il me fallait une autre échappatoire si je ne voulais pas finir totalement fou, consumé par mes fantasmes et par la frustration. Je trouvais cette porte de secours grâce à cette fille, Nagi, me permettant de commuter ma conscience à la sienne, et ainsi pouvoir revoir ce jeune homme que je haïssais et désirait tant… Puis quelque chose en moi s'est tordue.

Alors qu'au départ, seul son corps avait pour moi un réel intérêt, les jours passés dans les abysses ont changé à jamais ma vision de ce monde. Il devint ma nouvelle obsession. Il remplaça ma rage et ma soif de vengeance, devenant ma seule lumière dans cet univers baigné de ténèbres et de haine. Ce n'était plus pour moi que je souhaitais détruire ce monde, mais pour le lui offrir comme le plus précieux des présents. Et si j'acceptais de devenir un de ces chiens galeux de la Mafia, c'était uniquement pour être sous ses ordres. C'est ainsi que naquît mon amour tordu et malsain.

Il était ma raison d'être. Son visage était mon soleil, son sourire mon oxygène. Sa simple existence me permettait de voir la vie de la façon la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Je voulais être à jamais à ses cotés, prendre soin de lui comme s'il était une merveille, l'aimait d'un amour pur et chaste loin du désir de la chair… Je voulais le rendre heureux, le couvrir de plaisirs, qu'il vive, tout simplement… Mais peu à peu, je voulais monopoliser ses sourires, ne voir plus que mon reflet dans son regard, qu'il n'ouvre cette bouche si séduisante uniquement que pour prononcer mon nom. Je voulais qu'il ne se soucie que de moi, qu'il se touche en pensant à moi, qu'il s'abandonne à moi… Je voulais qu'il m'appartienne. Je me refusais de retourner à cet être pathétique que je fus par le passé, rongé par cette haine qui m'aveuglait, maintenant que j'avais trouvé en ce garçon de quoi apaiser mon âme. Cependant, je lutais avec hargne contre Asmodée, voler la pureté de mon si chaste Tsunayoshi ferait de moi le pire des criminels. C'est alors que je passais de longues années, retenant les plus animales de mes pulsions dans l'attente d'un corps de chairs et d'os, vouant un culte à cet enfant ayant illuminé ma vie. Puis ce jour arriva.

Je ne saurais dire quel jour se fut, ma notion du temps totalement détraquée par ces nombreuses années passé dans ce monde sans lumière, ni si nous étions l'aube ou le crépuscule, tout ce que je pouvais percevoir m'était dicté par mes sens. Je sentais mon manteau aquatique s'agiter autour de moi puis doucement, ma tête immergea, une sensation des plus inédites. Puis en peu de temps, ce fut mon corps tout entier que l'on mis à nu, retenu suspendu dans les airs seulement par ses lourdes chaines rouillées par les années qui me démangeaient terriblement. Puis, je ne sais par quel procédé, on enleva ce tube translucide, pareil à un aquarium, qui fut ma demeure, ma coquille, jusqu'à ce jour, et l'on me débarrassa de ces tuyaux et autres restrictions qui furent mes seuls amis dans ce lieu coupé du monde. Je me retrouvais, là, gisant sur le sol, toussant à m'en cracher les poumons afin de retrouver l'usage normal de mon système respiratoire, tremblant comme un animal terrorisé, mes vêtements trempés me collant à la peau, aussi pitoyable qu'un nouveau né. Il ne manquait plus que l'on me tape sur les fesses afin de me faire pousser mon premier cri. Après plusieurs minutes passées dans ce nouveau monde, l'on m'ausculta rapidement, me fit marcher une certaine distance, tout d'abord assisté, puis m'abandonnant à mon propre corps et l'on me fit parler. Mon premier mot fut son nom. Je murmurais, la gorge douloureuse, les sept syllabes composant son patronyme…

Alors que j'avais déjà retrouvé l'usage de la plupart de mes sens, les ombres s'agitant autour de moi m'annoncèrent qu'il était préférable que je reste dans les ténèbres pour quelques temps encore, considérait dangereux pour ma vision de me laisser voir si soudainement la lumière du soleil. Je m'en fichais, le grand astre pour moi n'avait plus de sens, la seule chose que je désirais si ardemment revoir n'était d'autre que Lui. Je demandais à le voir, l'on m'accorda un entretient téléphonique. On me sécha, me changea, comme si je n'étais pas en mesure de le faire seul et l'on me guida je ne sais où. La sensation du vent caressant ma peau à chacun de mes pas était incroyable, onirique, étrangère… Je m'asseyais à l'endroit où je pouvais entendre le grincement d'une chaise et on me donna un objet qui me semblait être un combiné de téléphone. Et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, j'entendais sa voix, pareille à un violon, siffler dans mes oreilles, et ses simples paroles réveillèrent en moi ce désir que j'avais eu tant de peine à endormir. Je savais que je n'étais pas seul dans cette pièce, je savais que des hommes m'accompagnaient pour éviter un quelconque incident., mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me masturber, la frustration, le désir, toutes ces nouvelles sensations que je redécouvrais, puis cette douce chanson à mes oreilles étaient trop pour moi. Je caressais donc mon pénis en érection, le souffle déjà enraillé, n'étant pas encore totalement habitué à respirer par moi-même. Et je demandais au possesseur de cette voix me faisant tellement frémir de prononcer mon nom tout en lui contant des mots d'amour, l'hésitation quand à ses réponses me firent savoir qu'il avait compris mon geste. Je pouvais l'imaginer, assis sur sa chaise en cuir, rouge d'embarrât ne sachant quoi faire, et cette idée m'arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Puis je le suppliais de faire de même, lui dictant avec précision chacun de mes mouvements pour qu'il coordonne les siens, ce qu'il fini par accepter après plusieurs minutes de négociations. « C'est bien pour te faire plaisir ! » ajouta-t-il. Je ne pu me retenir de répondre, d'une voix des plus salace « Oh, si tu savais à quel point tu me donnes déjà tant de plaisir ». Il ne fallu peu de temps avant que nos deux respirations haletantes ne soient en parfaite synchronisation alors que je sentais l'atmosphère de gêne, venant des mes spectateurs, régnait dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, et cela ne fit qu'ajouter du piment à mon excitation. Il cria mon nom, je compris qu'il avait joui, et c'est en coinçant le téléphone sur mon épaule et ainsi glisser ma main désormais libre sur mes bourses que je pu en faire de même, grognant comme un animal en rut. Nous parlâmes encore quelques peu avant que l'enivrante voix ne me prie de me reposer. Je m'exécutais et demanda à ce que l'on raccroche le combiné pour moi.

Les jours qui suivirent, passés dans cette minuscule cellule, mais me permettant, certes, plus de mouvements que la précédente, me semblaient durer une éternité. L'on me promettait que je le reverrais si je me tenais bien, et j'en mourrais tellement d'envie que je restais muet quant aux attouchements de la personne chargée de me réapprendre l'usage correct de mes membres, faisant « involontairement » tomber ma cuillère sur mon entre jambe lors de mes repas ou bien frottant avec plus de conviction cette fameuse partie de mon anatomie à l'heure du bain. J'étais prêt à subir les plus infâmes tortures si cela signifiait pouvoir à nouveau profiter de son rayonnant sourire et plonger mes yeux dans la tendresse des siens. Ce ne fut que le jour où j'acceptais de m'abandonner à mon auxiliaire de vie que l'on m'annonça cette nouvelle tant attendue : le lendemain je serais libre. Je me fichais de souiller mon corps, je savais pertinemment bien que c'était le seul moyen pour que cet odieux personnage accepte de ratifier les papiers me certifiant étant capable de me débrouiller par moi-même. Cette nuit là, je n'ai pu fermer l'œil, une angoisse aussi indescriptible que stupide hantait mon esprit : j'avais peur, peur de ne plus me réveiller, peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, comme si, si je fermais mes paupières, je replongerais à nouveau dans cette océan de haine et de violence. Je n'en voulais plus, je ne voulais plus que vivre à ses cotés et le servir jusqu'à la mort. Je ne dormi pas de la nuit, me battant contre moi-même.

Tsunayoshi… Il m'obsédait à la folie. Déjà je me voyais le choyer, le dorloter, caressant ses beaux cheveux comme le ferait une mère, embrassant ses lèvres sans en demander plus. Mais aussi le briser, le faire pleurer, crier, me suppliant de continuer, le serrer tendrement dans mes bras, forcer ma virilité dans les plus douloureuses parties de son corps, lui appartenir et le soumettre. Je pensais être devenu aussi doux qu'un agneau mais je restais aussi sournois qu'un renard. Je me grattais le bras à sang dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre ces obscènes fantasmes de mon esprit, et cela sans résultat…

C'est donc épuisé, toute fois en cachant au mieux les signes de ma nuit d'insomnie au cas où l'on reporterait ma remise en liberté, que je me préparais pour cette rencontre que j'attendais depuis déjà dix ans. Oui, je l'avais déjà si souvent revu, lorsque je prenais possession du corps de ma si gentille Nagi, mais tout cela n'étais qu'illusoire, je savais très bien que le revoir, le toucher, sentir sa présence de mon propre corps serait une toute autre expérience, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'enfilais mon sous vêtement de couleur noir, me demandant, comme une stupide adolescente, s'il plairait à mon amant, puis le pantalon de la même couleur, me sentant cependant un peu à l'étroit dedans, alors qu'un gardien entra dans la pièce, me gratifiant d'un « jolie paires de fesses ! ». Sans prendre attention à son commentaire, bien qu'au fond de moi, j'étais heureux de savoir mon corps désirable, je passais un t-shirt d'une pureté infinie par-dessus ma tête. L'on m'annonça qu'Il était là et me pria de quitter les lieux. Je n'avais aucuns effets personnels, je laissais donc cette cellule froide et humide sans aucuns regrets, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant tandis que je parcourais ces allées sombres que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Ma tête était étrangement vide, comparé aux flots d'angoisses dont j'avais fais expérience la nuit durant, et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que nous avions déjà atteint la sortie.

Il était là… Eblouissant dans son costume immaculé… Si pur, si beau que je n'osais l'approcher, déjà mon esprit partagé entre réalité et folie, amour et obsession, me dictait de le prendre, là, tout de suite, maintenant. C'est avec ce sourire attendrissant qu'il fit le premier pas, avançant vers moi avant de s'arrêter à peut-être un mètre de moi pour me faire face. Ses premiers paroles furent « Dis donc, t'es cheveux ont bien poussés depuis la dernière fois, ils n'étaient pas comme ça dans tes illusions » sur un ton amusé, je lui souri. Il en attrapa une mèche et se hissa à mon oreille, me soufflant un sensuel « Pour ton érection, pourrais-tu au moins attendre que nous soyons rentrés ? ». Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, j'étais tellement subjugué par lui, tellement obsédé par le revoir que je n'avais même pas réalisé mon membre totalement dur formant une jolie bosse à travers mes vêtements. Je ne paniquais cependant pas, lui répondant que je pourrais attendre l'éternité maintenant que je le savais près de moi. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, elle démarra, et ce fut tout.

Ce n'était pas les retrouvailles dont j'avais fantasmé, idéalisé pendant ses longues années d'obscurité, mais cela me convenait tout autant. Sur le chemin me guidant vers ma nouvelle demeure, j'aurais tant voulu engager la conversation avec lui, lui poser toutes les questions du monde, ou, au moins, avoir un semblant de discutions, même la plus idiote soit-il, mais les mots ne me vinrent pas. Je restais là, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucunes syllabes ne puissent sortir, hormis celles composant son prénom. Avec ce même sourire, devenant de plus en plus indigeste au fil des secondes, me donnais envie de lui faire subir les plus horribles supplices afin qu'il ne s'efface à jamais de son visage, il ne cessait de me dire, d'une voix si mielleuse qu'elle me donnait la nausée « C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi un peu » à chaque fois que j'appelais son nom sans pouvoir en dire plus. Puis, comme las de voir mon air tourmenté, il prit mon visage à deux mains, forçant ma tête sur ses genoux, et caressa mes cheveux, descendant parfois sur toute leurs longueurs en frôlant mes épaules, mon bras et mon torse tout en chantonnant une douce mélodie. Si j'en avais eu la force, je n'aurais pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de défaire sa braguette et de le gratifié d'une gâterie, mais, bien que ses actions me mettaient hors de moi, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être traité comme une faible créature, la fatigue eut raison de moi et je m'assoupi, bercé par sa voix et par la chaleur de ses mains.

Mais je me réveillais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, mon érection définitivement trop douloureuse pour que je ne me retienne plus longtemps. Je me redressais net, un sourire fou sur les lèvres, puis, je réussis enfin à articuler une phrase : « Désolé, Tsunayoshi, mais je n'en peux vraiment plus. », lui ronronnais-je, tout en me défaisant de ce pantalon bien trop serré à mon goût. Nous n'étions pas seuls. En plus du chauffeur se trouvait un homme de main assit sur le siège passager, au cas où je ne deviendrais trop violant. Bien que je sois affaibli, je restais toujours l'imposant Rokudo Mukuro, l'illusionniste capable de s'infiltrer dans les esprits et vous dévorer de l'intérieur. Cependant, mon délicieux partenaire, d'un hochement de tête, calma son sous fifre. Il me demanda d'attendre, se débâtit quelques peu tandis que je me hâtais déjà à lui ôter ses vetements, puis il abandonna, bien conscient que je ne m'arrêterai pas. Il essaya cependant de se faire silencieux, me parlant à voix basse, visiblement embarrassé par notre audience, me susurrant doucement qu'il était encore vierge. A ses paroles, je me suis hais pour avoir laissé ma virginité à ce pur étranger, cet homme immonde et vicieux m'ayant violenté par le biais de ses plus sadiques fétichismes il y avait deux jours à peine. Je m'en mordis la lèvre à sang, transformant soudainement mon visage en un masque de haine, lorsque l'homme à mes cotés lécha le liquide carmin comme pour apaiser ma peine. Il était si mignon que j'en oubliais immédiatement tout ce qui me contrariais et commença, avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable, à glisser mes mains le long de son corps. Et déjà je l'entendais gémir lorsque je frôlais ses flancs, qui semblaient être l'un de ses points sensibles. Je m'y attardais quelques minutes pour entendre plus de sa voix, si enivrante qu'elle aurait pu me rendre saoul. N'en pouvant plus de mes caresses, mon adorable victime me serra dans ses bras, pensant que cela m'arrêterait, mais je ne gratifiais son geste que de l'effet inverse, frottant en rythme mon bassin et mes mains pour le sentir se blottir contre moi. Ses miaulements à mes oreilles semblaient être un chef d'œuvre de musique, tel que je dû arrêter mes tortures de peur de ne relâcher trop tôt mon pénis déjà bien dressé. Je repensais rapidement à mes bourreaux du passé afin d'atténuer mon érection et cela fonctionna, nous pouvions ainsi continuer. Néanmoins, je décidais de passer à la vitesse supérieur, déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de mon amant avant de lui demander d'humidifier trois doigts que je tendis devant sa bouche. Alors qu'il acquiesçait, léchant le bout avant de les envelopper tout entier de sa langue, et de les sucer comme il le ferait pour une fellation, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire à quel point il était séduisant, à ma façon, bien sur « Quel débauché tu fais, mon très cher Tsunayoshi, cela te plait-il donc tant que cela, ne préférerais-tu pas ma bite plutôt que mes doigts ? ». A mes paroles, je senti son pénis, sur lequel je m'étais assis, frémir, pendant qu'il laissa un gémissement étouffé par le corps étranger dans sa cavité buccale naitre de sa gorge. En tendant l'oreille, je pu entendre que nos spectateurs appréciaient le spectacle, leurs respirations semblant quelque peu irrégulières. Après quelques nouveaux coups de langue traçant la courbe de mes doigts, je les retirais pour les pénétrer dans la plus intime partie de son anatomie, d'abord un, puis deux, puis le troisième, titillant l'intérieur dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa prostate alors que j'enrobais un de ses tétons de mes lèvres, jouant de ma langue, le suçotant et le mordant de temps en temps. Le brun semblait apprécier le traitement, s'arquant, le silence rythmé par ses miaulements. Puis un son, plus fort que les autres, sorti de ses lèvres, j'avais touché au but. Je continuais d'appuyer à deux ou trois reprises sur ce bouton de plaisir et retira mes doigts.

Mon esprit se brisa à nouveau… Je le pris dans mes bras, écartant son anus tout en palpant ses fesses et l'empala violement sur mon sexe. Un cri strident résonna dans la voiture, puis un autre, et encore un autre, sa voix déchirée m'excitait au plus haut point tandis que j'abusais avec force de son intimité. Il me supplia d'arrêter, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de les tirer et, pour moi, ses plaintes signifiaient qu'il en voulait plus. Mais d'une voix brisée de sanglots, il me souffla « S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, c'est ma première fois, sois plus doux… ». Je ne voulais pas qu'il garde de cette expérience le même dégout et la même haine que moi, et je réalisais que je n'étais pas mieux que ces bourreaux m'ayant violenté par le passé. Je m'excusais, tout en essuyant ses jolies perles salées, puis je l'embrassais passionnément. Il se blottit contre moi, et me fit comprendre que je pouvais continuer. Je m'exécutais en douceur, à nouveau bercé par ses doux gémissements alors qu'il caressait de sa main droite, son pénis, en accords avec mes pénétrations, et de l'autre, mon abdomen, cherchant un de mes points sensibles pour m'arracher un gémissement de plaisir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa sa main dans mon dos, traçant la courbe de ma colonne vertébrale, qu'il fut récompensé, et cela sembla énormément l'exciter car il jouit, en harmonie avec mon cri. Il suça un de mes tétons, tout en continuant ses caresses le long de mon épine dorsale pendant que je le pénétrais encore une paire de fois avant d'atteindre, à mon tour, l'extase, laissant ma semence baigner en lui. C'est alors qu'il réalisa, peut être un peu trop tard, ses deux hommes de mains, les yeux rivés sur nous par le biais des rétroviseurs et autres miroirs, les joue rosies et les braguettes toujours ouvertes, entrain de s'essuyer les mains après ce rude effort ! Il s'excusa platement pendant que je le rhabillais, baisant sa gorge, son menton et ses mains lorsqu'il repoussait ma tête en lui chantant des « je t'aime ». Le silence prit à nouveau place dans l'habitacle, et l'embarrât aussi, nous parcourûmes le reste du chemin dans cette ambiances des plus pesantes.

Puis les jours passèrent dans la plus pure harmonie, tandis que je m'habituais peu à peu à ma nouvelle vie, et chaque matin, j'essayais de me convaincre que je l'aimais plus que le précédant, comme si, si je perdais cette flamme, cet amour tordu me permettant de me vider l'esprit chaque nuit lorsque que nous couchions ensemble, ce serait le peu de sanité me restant que je perdrais à jamais. Il était mon garde fou, l'unique personne capable, par la seule force de ses mots, d'arrêter mes massacres, et c'est pourquoi il tenait toujours à m'accompagner pour mes missions, afin d'éviter tout fâcheux incident. Bientôt j'en oubliais le monde, ignorant, tout d'abord, les hommes extérieurs à notre petite famille, puis mes propres collègues, pour finir par ignorer mes anciens compagnons de souffrance et cette fille que j'avais utilisée durant quelques années, effaçant de ma mémoire leurs existences, ne me focalisant uniquement sur Lui, Tsunayoshi Sawada, le seul homme ayant vraiment une importance dans mon univers intérieur. Puis, sans m'en rendre compte, je me coupais de la réalité, totalement obsédé par mon amant, le séquestrant parfois plusieurs jours dans notre lit pour lui faire goûter à toutes sorte de tortures et aux plus écœurants des fétichismes, de peur que le temps ne me le vole trop tôt. Mais ce jour, ce malheureux et effroyable jour arriva, sans crier gare.

Je pourrais relater avec précision tout ce qu'il fit durant cette fameuse journée, avant de quitter la demeure Vongola pour un entretient de routine avec une autre famille, auquel je n'étais pas convié, tellement je repassais dans ma tête le film de ce jour, comme si cet incident était dû à une erreur de ma part. Je le vois encore se diriger vers la voiture après m'avoir gratifié qu'un baiser passionné, monter sur ce même siège arrière où nous avions fait l'amour pour la toute première fois, et s'en aller… Pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Je revois encore cette jeune fille à la coupe de cheveux si semblable à la mienne, faire une entrée fracassante tandis que je réfléchissais aux prochaines luxures qui pourraient plaire à mon amant, et je n'oublierais jamais les mots qu'elle me prononça, paniquée, mais cependant en essayant d'articuler chaque syllabes malgré sa voix tremblante et baignée de larme. « Le Boss ! Tsuna ! C'est terrible ! Un incident ! Il est… Il est mort ! ». Ce monde que je m'étais cousu de fil en aiguille, où seul mon amour obsessionnel pour cet homme avait encore un sens, tomba en morceau. Je perdu le contrôle de moi-même, ravageant tout autour de moi, détruisant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, entaillant chaque effets personnels lui appartenant devant les yeux horrifiés de cette gamine. Je la frappais au visage, lui hurlant de sortir, ce qu'elle fit s'en attendre, et je m'écroulais au sol, dévasté, me jurant, lui jurant que je détruirais l'homme lui ayant fais subir cela. Je m'en voulais tellement de me pas l'avoir accompagné, de ne pas l'avoir protégé et de ne pas être mort pour lui. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait plus d'utilité que moi dans ce monde, et c'est pourquoi je me sentais tellement coupable. Je voulais qu'il vive, simplement, et je l'avais tué de mon amour obsessionnel…

Cette histoire à commencé il a une dizaine d'année déjà alors que je m'avance, le visage transformé par la haine, vers ce cercueil abandonné. Finalement, je n'ai pas changé depuis notre première rencontre, je suis toujours cet homme pathétique brisé par la haine et la vengeance… Cherchant en un amour illusoire de quoi apaiser ma soif de carnage. Son visage semblait seulement endormi, si bien que j'eu du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment mort. Ce n'est qu'en enlevant mon gant pour le toucher, comme je le faisais si souvent lorsqu'il dormait à mes cotés que je pu constater l'absence totale de cette chaleur si réconfortante émanant jadis de son corps. Nous étions seuls, je voulais lui faire mes adieux, comme s'il ne partait que pour un long voyage. C'est pourquoi je me glissais dans cette boite aux contours exigus et m'assis sur ses genoux, portant le poids de mon corps par peur de le briser ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui souffler des mots d'amour « Je t'en supplie, Tsunayoshi, je t'aime, s'il te plaît, répond moi… ». Et je frôlais de ma main son entre jambe, attendant désespérément une réaction de sa part alors que mes larmes commençaient déjà à couler le long de mes joues. Je défi la braguette de son costume funeste et retira sa virilité de cette prison de tissus, la caressant comme à l'accoutumé pendant que j'y approchais mes lèvres tremblantes pour la prendre tout entière dans ma bouche. Et d'une de mes mains, je me masturbais, tout en continuant de sucer et lécher le membre ramolli que je peinais à faire descendre dans ma gorge. En guise de gémissement de plaisir, le silence me répondait tandis que je poussais des gémissements plaintifs, non pas de luxure, mais de tristesse, face aux réactions inexistantes de l'homme se trouvant en dessous de moi. Je changeais de position afin de lui montrer mes fesses et prit une de ses mains dans la mienne, la tenant fermement sur ma verge à l'érection naissante, continuant néanmoins la pipe que j'avais déjà entamée, m'administrant de rapides vas et viens de nos doigts entrelacés, frottant la partie supérieure sur son corps raide. Esclave de mon désir, je miaulais comme une chatte en chaleur jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne l'orgasme, souillant son torse de mon sperme damné. Ne pouvant me pardonner de le salir une nouvelle fois, et comme pour sentir une dernière fois l'arome suffocante de sa peau, je léchais le liquide pareil à du lait avec gourmandise, puis entrepris de nous rhabiller tout les deux, comme à notre habitude, avant de me relever pour m'assoir à coté de son lit d'éternité. Je caressais ses cheveux, et prit sa main pour faire de même avec les miens, descendant sur toute leurs longueurs avant de ramener sa paume à mon visage et de la déposer contre ma joue. Une nouvelle larme coula, et j'embrassais chastement ses lèvres pour une dernier adieu avant de refermer la boite et de m'éloigner à jamais, un sourire fou sur mes lèvres, promettant de détruire ce monde, pourri jusqu'aux racines, m'ayant arraché une nouvelle fois mon humanité.

Je l'aimais à m'en rendre fou.

le bras 


End file.
